Claire Harvey
Claire Harvey is one of the three main female protagonists of Hundred. She is the first daughter and second child of Bill and Linis Harvey, thus making her the little sister of Judal Harvey and older sister of Liza Harvey. After being admitted into Little Garden, she became the highest-ranked Slayer known as the Perfect Queen and Rose Guardian. After decided to leave Little Garden to join her siblings on the Lunaltia Base, she left her position in Student Council to Liddy Steinberg. Claire had became the President of Warslan and the Lunaltia Base. Appearance Claire is a beautiful blonde-haired young woman with her hair tied in long twintails and blue eyes, as well as a voluptuous figure. She is seen dressed in the female school uniform most of the time, while dressed in the variable suit when in combat as a Slayer. Personality Claire at first has been viewed as being a bit harsh and stuck up if not a little cocky viewing herself as the "Perfect Queen", as shown when she decided to expel both Noah and Ryu for arriving moments late for their orientation, then later decided to fight against Hayato a new transfer student in spite of her knowing that she had a high chance of winning as a result of her experience. This mindset stemmed from her desire to do whatever it takes to protect her little sister who remained in a comatose state on Little Garden. Despite her harsh views, Claire acts the same as any girl her age as she was embarrassed after Hayato accidently touched her breasts during their match. She even as a habit of stating that he kept stealing her "firsts" including a princess carry as Hayato saved her from being attacked by the Trenta Savage. Claire has later started to develop feelings for Hayato due to his actions and desire to protect others, albeit she has never openly admitted it yet gets jealous whenever either Emilia or Sakura attempts to get closer to him. History Claire is the second child of Linis and Bill Harvey, making her the little sister of Judal. As a child, she always wanted a sister and always told that to her mother who soon had become pregnant with her third child who Claire had named Liza, but their mother did survive after she had given birth. Later on, it was soon discovered that Claire possesses a high reaction score for a Hundred and underwent training as a Slayer while playing with her little sister and were normally seen together. One day, during a mission with Liza, she was trapped under rubble as a large savage was going to attack her and she was soon protected by her little sister who unveiled her variant powers and defeated the savage. However, she was unable to endure the stress of her own power and Liza was placed in a comatose state within a capsule to remain alive. It was later decided that Liza would be used to power Little Garden, which stirred Claire's decision to become far stronger to protect her little sister from her brother and father. Powers and Abilities Variant: Having taken in the savage virus of Hayato, Claire was also turned into a variant. Master Martial Artist: Despite her giving off the impression of a typical Dragoon-Type Slayer who fights at both mid to long-range combat, Claire is well-versed in close and self-defense combat holding an edge against Hayato who trained in Kendo as a child. Sense Energy: As a Slayer, she is able to use sense energy as others, in order to enhance her physical abilities as well as control the position of her Alisterion and fire off different kinds of beam-like blasts from her Alisterion. Equipment |Kedakaki Senhime|lit. "Noble War Princess"}}: Claire owns a Dragoon Hundred, which takes form floating batteries that appear around her and release different blasts from them. She is able to also change the form of her Alisterion to different artilleries, which Hayato confused for being similar to Arms Shroud, but hers are limited to those based around the same type for a Dragoon. *'Full-Body Armament:' Claire is the first known Slayer among Little Garden who became able to utilize their full armament, which boosts her abilities to a far greater extent than normal. Variable Suit: Claire has a red-colored variable suit. Trivia *Claire is an English name, which means "Clear", "Bright" or "Famous". **Her surname Harvey is English, which means "Battle-Worthy". *Her birthday is on November 23. *Claire has a habit of stating that Hayato keeps stealing her "firsts", all of which happened in the first volume. **Claire was groped for the first time by Hayato. **Claire was princess carried by Hayato (at the same time groped) **Claire was kissed by Hayato by accident. *Claire has a habit of ending her sentences with phrases like: "Desuwayo", "Desuwa", and "Desu". *Prior to the arrival of Hayato and Emilia (who were both Variants, Claire has the highest recorded compatibility rate with her Hundred. *Her appearance, hairstyle, and initial personality mirror that of Ravel Phenex from High School DxD. Along with her initial disinterest in the male protagonist, which turned into genuine hidden feelings of compassion displayed in an almost tsundere manner. *In the anime, Claire attempted to expel Noah and Ryu for arriving late due to them waiting to escort Hayato from the airport (though this was unjustified since Hayato ignored them and left without telling them that he arrived in the first place). Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Slayers Category:Selections Category:Little Garden Category:Variant Category:Warslan Category:Student Council